


Uneven pavement

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Mycroft takes a fall while running Greg saves the day
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 31





	Uneven pavement

He loves the pounding, the rhythmic setting down of each foot one after the other in a never ending cycle, breathing deeply feeling the sensation of the moisture running down his back, the sweat gathering at his hairline. Sometimes when all the conditions are just right, it's hypnotic almost metronome like, the same length of stride the same distance and time, everything perfect, nothing but the road under his feet and the absence of thought. Everything clear and in front of him, nothing behind except miles already run until it isn't anymore and it hurts. It hurts a lot.  
"Are you okay. Do you need an ambulance."  
" No I don't need an ambulance, a hand up would be good though. "

"On three, one two three. At least you are vertical. You have taken the knee out of your running tights, they are done am afraid. There is a bench just along here let's get you sitting down so you can take stock see what needs patching up until you get home. Names Greg, Greg Lestrade, seen you running most mornings I am either ahead of you or behind depends on how long it takes me to get out of bed. Right here we are. Sit down there. Here have some of my water yours ended up under that car back there. I will get on to the council about that bloody pavement again, I came a cropper on it last month, they still haven't fixed it yet. Arseholes that they are, we pay our taxes same as everyone else. Sorry I can rattle on sometimes just tell me to shut up like my Sergeant does."  
" Sorry your sergeant. "  
"DCI Greg Lestrade am with the met serious crimes division run to keep fit. Need to be fit to chase criminals. At least I got to talk to you this morning been trying to pluck up the courage for a while now. Wondered if you would like to go out sometime, a running partner would be good if your interested that is or dinner sometime."  
" are you hitting on me. "  
"Yeah I am, am divorced no kids and I like my men fit and you are very fit sir. So would you be interested in a running partner or a partner, either or, I would prefer partner but we can take our time with that can't we."  
" Yea I think we can. Mycroft Holmes pleased to meet you Greg. Dinner sounds wonderful. "


End file.
